Nono and Mono's Aftermath
by Talisman975
Summary: *Based on Ghost-Peacock's OCs* Nono and Mono decide to run away.


It was just a normal day at the cathedral, where a cream-colored stitchpunk with a red  
>cape is waiting at the entrance.<br>Mono, 1's daugther, knew this day would come. She had  
>just found out that she was pregnant with Nono's child.<br>When she and her mate, Nono both found out, they had no other choice. They knew they need to run away before their parents did something about it.  
>Then Nono,9 and 7's son, appeared with the materials needed for their baby.<br>"Are you ready?",asked Nono.  
>"Yes, let's go" ,said Mono.<br>And so the couple ran out to parts unknown.  
>Not so long after they left, their parents began to worry about the upcoming wedding.<br>"I can't stand it!",yelled 7,"I will not stand them getting married, I just can't! I refuse to be in-laws with 1!"  
>"7, we talked about this,",said 9, 7's mate,"I told you, if you don't want to see them get married, then don't come at all!"<br>7 and 1 were enemies since the beginning, but now they're both trying to keep their childern, Nono and Mono, from falling in love to avoid being in-laws.  
>"But <em>why<em> do they have to get married?", protested 7, "It's not like Nono proposed to Mono after she got pregnant!"  
>"7, if their going to have a baby and be parents, they <em>have<em> to get married.",explained 9.  
>Suddenly, 1 came bursting through the room with horrified look on his face.<br>"9! 7! There's something I need to tell you-!"  
>"If you're going to say you want the wedding to be cancelled, it's <em>not<em> going to happend.",yelled 9.  
>He hated that 7 or 1 would beg him to stop the wedding so they won't be in-laws.<br>He wished they could at least get along and put aside their differences.  
>"9, Nono and Mono are gone!"<br>The couple gasp.  
>"Gone!? What do you mean gone?!",deamanded 7.<br>"I mean they both ran away, you cretin!",1 then showed them a piece of ripped paper.  
>"This note explains everything!"<br>"Let me see that!", shouted 9 as he snatched the note away from 1.  
>As the two mates read the letter, they were horrified at what it said:<br>_Dear Everyone,  
>We're sorry but, we can't live in a place where our parents refuse to let us be together.<br>We told our parents over and over that they're not in charge of our future, but they never listen.  
>We cannot have a mother who hates being related to her enemy, a father who can't do anything about it because he's too scared of her and another father who is too over-protective of his child to let her to go outside.<br>When we first heard that we're going to have a baby, we fear what our parents would do to not just our baby, but to ourselves as well.  
>That's why we are running away, far from home,where we can both be happy and free at last.<br>Love,  
>Nono and Mono<br>P.S. Don't bother looking for us. This is your punishment for what you've done to us._  
>As 9 stared at the note, 7 immediately said,"Well we can't sit here and do nothing!<br>We have to go find them!"  
>"No,7",9 said suddenly.<br>"What?",asked 7,stunned."But 9,we need to go-"  
>"They said not to bother looking for them.",9 said very sternly.<br>"You've ignore Nono for too long. Now's the time to finally listen."  
>"Wait a minute" said 1,"If we can't go look for them, does that mean the wedding's cancelled?"<br>"THAT'S RIGHT!" 9 bellowed, his expression now very angry,"AND NOT ONLY AM I GOING TO CANCEL THE WEDDING, I'M FORBIDDING YOU TWO FROM SEARCHING AND SEEING YOUR CHILDERN EVER AGAIN!"  
>1 and 7 have never seen 9 so angry before, now that his own son has ran away because of them.<br>9 finally calms down and tells the two in a low, threatning tone,"You both brought nothing but misery and grief to Mono and Nono. All they wanted was to be together, but all you two wanted was to not be in-laws. This is your punishment for what you've done. If I ever found that any of you went out to find the childern and bring them back by force, I don't know what I'll do to you two."  
>With that,9 walks to the doorway.<br>Before he exits, he turns to the two and said,"7, ever since I first saw your greed and selfishness toward Nono, that made me wonder why I married you in the first place. 1, if Pro. was still alive, she might say the same thing."  
>And so 9 left the room, leaving the two heart-broken enemies to think.<br>_Meanwhile..._  
>Nono and Mono were able to find an abandon hotel just 20 miles from the cathedral, where they finally found freedom and happiness.<br>And soon, several weeks later, their son, Jocko, was born.  
>Jocko had the same burlap like his dad, but reversed.<br>And despite his quiet and shy nature,he has a brave and determine side, doing things that are generally impossable for him.  
>His parents could'nt be more proud.<br>One day,1 and 7 somehow found the hotel and are now watching the family playing outside.  
><em>Mono was right.<em> thought 1,_She_ does _seem happy without me._  
>But then, the parents turned to see their former parents, and immediately give them a death glare.<br>7 knew exactly what it meant:_Don't even think about it._  
>"Come on 1, let's go home.<br>"What?" 1 was shocked.  
>7 <em>never<em> gives up!  
>"1, it's time to move on. They don't need us anymore."<br>1 could do nothing but nod in agreement as they travel back home, leaving their former childern in peace.


End file.
